


Finch x Reese fanarts! 5

by pukingmama



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukingmama/pseuds/pukingmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reading Della's fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/539069 made me want to see voyeur!Finch. Her fic is sexy and sweet though and I'm afraid I really lack in those departments, so I just did something of my usual vulgar/silly/badly drawn variety, because of reasons.</p></blockquote>





	Finch x Reese fanarts! 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Della's fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/539069 made me want to see voyeur!Finch. Her fic is sexy and sweet though and I'm afraid I really lack in those departments, so I just did something of my usual vulgar/silly/badly drawn variety, because of reasons.


End file.
